We aren't as Different as You Think
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: Harry has gone missing and the Order can't find him, the only lead is an abandoned house that Remus seems to know something about. While the Order looks Harry has an adventure of a life time living with a peculiar family that loves him. When he is found Dumbledore gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Own, I Only Own My Characters I Made Up.

Harry has gone missing and the Order can't find him, the only lead is an abandoned house that Remus seems to know something about. While the Order looks Harry has an adventure of a life time living with a peculiar family that loves him. When his is found Dumbledore gets more than he bargained

"This is Remus Lupin. He will be staying with us," Miss Peregrine announced to the group of children.

They all looked at the boy dress in shaggy ill fitting clothes, with scars running down the side of his face.

"What's your peculiarity?" Enoch asked.

"I'm a werewolf," he whispered pulling at a thread on his coat.

"Really, that's neat, I'm Claire," the blond girl said.

12121212121212121221212

"Miss Peregrine I don't want to go to Hogwarts," Remus stressed, "They will send me away when they find out I'm a werewolf."

"Well then Mr. Lupin, I suggest that they don't find out," She said pointedly.

"Okay, I guess, but I don't want to leave you or the others," Remus stalled.

"Remus you've been here for over eighty years and your already over one hundred. Wouldn't you like to see the world and learn this magic?"

"I guess Miss Peregrine, but I don't want to lose you. This place is home after being to so many loops where it didn't work out. I don't want to lose it," He explained.

"I understand Remus, you and the others are like my own but it is time to push you out of the nest so you can fly," Miss Peregrine pulled him into a hug before leading him on to platform nine and three quarters.

"Each week you will have to drink this so that you age normally, it was created just for you by the Headmaster. The potion has side affects, your hair will gray and you'll be tired out sooner than usual but these won't happen until you are older," She whispered in his ear pushing a small bottle in his hand, "Your head of house will give you each dose. I will see you for the Holidays."

Remus hugged her hard trying not to let the tears fall, "See you during the Holidays."

He let her go looking at the tears in her eyes before turning to get on the train. Remus Lupin was leaving the first person that cared about in over two hundred years.

"Hey I'm James Potter, who are you?" A boy entered his compartment.

"Remus Lupin," he said waving to Miss Peregrine as she left.

"Who ya wavin' to," He asked.

"My Mother," He said.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Severus Snape looked around at the remains of an abandoned house. Apparently the brat, Potter was to be here, but the house was unlivable in every sense of the word. He entered a room that could've been a library with all the shelves that surrounded the perimeter of the room, it was the desk that told him it was an office.

A glint caught his eye and he walked over to the fireplace to look at the photos that rested on top. The first one had many children gathered around and smiling while their matron stood in the back. The next one had the same children but one of the children looked mysteriously like Potter. The only difference was the hair, Potters was messy and this boy's was slicked back. Putting both photos in his pocket, he failed to see the date as he left to go back to head quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Do Not Own, I Only Own My Characters I Made Up.

Remus sat at the table watching the order argue while keeping his fingers warm around a cup of cooling tea. They were fighting over Harry again, still none of them had any leads.

"Why wasn't he at the Dursley's, like you said he would be?" Moody asked.

Dumbledore popped another lemon drop into his mouth before answering, "I don't know."

"You don't know! How can you not know," Sirius stood up and yelled at him, "He could be alone or dead right now."

Remus sighed and stood up, setting his cuppa on the table he went to Sirius and hugged him. That's how Snape found them when he walked in.

"Since all of you are dunderheads, I casted a tracking charm on Potter and it lead me to a dead end. It was a big old house, the locals said it was bombed during the war."

Remus looked up at that and watched Snape pull something from his pockets, "It was a children's home, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, how did you know?" Snape looked at him.

"I know where he is, or was in this case. You brought the mantle pictures I see," Remus said getting side tracked as he picked up the pictures.

"Where is he Remus?" Sirius looked at him desperately.

"He's in the safest place in the world, He's with the lady I called my mother, Miss Peregrine," Remus smiled fondly at the photos, using his thumb to wipe away the grime.

"How can you be certain, Remus?" Molly asked.

"These pictures are taken same date and year but are taken years apart," Remus said.

"How do you know that?"

"Here is the photo with me in it, and the other children, there's Abe and Claire, Enoch, Hugh, Millard, Me, Emma, Victor and a few others. But this one is more recent because that boy with his hair slicked back is Harry, and Victor isn't in this photo because of an accident," Remus compared the two photos.

"That makes no sense Lupin," Snape sneered.

"It would if you lived there. The children that live there never age, I didn't either. We lived the same day over and over, September the third nineteen-forty, each of us had unique abilities. This boy here," he pointed to Hugh, "has bees living inside of him and that girl there, Olive is lighter than air. Everyone who lives with Miss Peregrine has an ability, if they didn't none of them would be there."

"How would you know that?" Snape questioned.

"Because you can't enter the loop unless you have one," Lupin smirked at his come back.

"Are we sure that this is Harry?" Albus asked.

"No there is no way of knowing until we see him."

123454321

"Shut up! Shut up," The boy with the slicked back hair muttered to himself while focusing way too hard on a book to read it.

 _Why would we do that, all we want is for you to look at us._

"I won't, I have things to do."

 _Like read that book you're staring at?_

"Bugger off," He yelled waving his hands to try and disrupt the voices.

 _That hasn't work yet._

"Rhys are you okay," a voice called from the doorway.

"I'm fine, but the voices won't stop," Rhys finally looked up from his book and through the ghosts to look at Enoch.

"But they did when we left the loop the other day?" Enoch questioned.

"Yeah I think because none of them knew me enough to talk," he shrugged.

"Or because they didn't feel like talking," Enoch suggested.

"Maybe, I'm going for a walk would you like to join me?"

"Nah."

"We could look for animals. I heard you were low on hearts."

"Maybe, let me grab what I need."

"I'll meet you by the door," Rhys said, "I'll tell Miss Peregrine where we are going."

Rhys closed his book and placed it back on the shelf.

Will _you place flowers on our graves?_

"No," Rhys said into the air as he walked out of the room.

Miss Peregrine was sitting on at the kitchen table chopping vegetables for dinner, "Miss Peregrine, Enoch and I will be going on a walk. He needs a few hearts."

She smiled at him, "Of course dear. Please be wary of the time, and stay in the loop."

"Only for you," Rhys smiled, waving as he left. Miss Peregrine turned back to her potatoes and remembered the time when they found out his ability.

 _Miss Peregrine walked up the stairs trying to find her missing nestling. Quietly she opened the his door on in the attic hallway and let herself in. Rhys sat on the floor playing with an old toy wolf and talking to the air._

 _"Rhys," she called out._

 _"Miss Peregine, da boy is tryin' to take ma wolf," four year old Rhys looked at her._

 _"Rhys no one is there,"She told him as she approached._

 _"But he wants Moony," Rhys cried._

 _"What does the boy look like?"_

 _"He'e got holes in him and dirt and I can see in side 'im," he told her, "he scares me," he added in a whisper._

123454321

Remus lead most of the Order to the old house.

"This was where I found the pictures," Severus snapped.

"I know that, but we can find clues about who was here. The only way to get to get your Hogwarts letter is by visiting the old house, that's how I got mine. That tracking spell also would not of worked unless he was out here recently. And I can confirm Harry's whereabouts because I can smell him and the others."

Molly looked at the collapsing house, "I bet the house was real pretty."

Remus smiled at her, "The best on the island."

"How do we know where Harry is?" Sirius asked.

"Follow me," Remus lead them out the kitchen door and to the ocean.

"This has nothing to do with the house," Severus snarled clearly not believing anything Remus had told them.

"Well them you can be the first to visit the loop back to nineteen-forty," with that Remus shoved Severus into a cavern.

Molly turned on him, "Remus Lupin how dare you."

"You next Molly," Remus grabbed her by the arm and motioned the rest to follow them.

As they exited the cavern Snape shoved Remus into the wall, "if you ever do that again we will have more issues wolf."

Remus gave him a strained smile, and pushed himself off the cavern wall, "Let's go."

As they got closer to the house everyone noted that it was the same house except it wasn't abandoned and falling apart, Remus ran up the steps and went to knock as the door opened.

"You're late," Miss Peregrine stood looking straight at Remus.

"It couldn't of been helped," Remus told her as she pulled him into her arms.

Remus drew back, "we're looking for Harry."

"He's not like you Remus, Rhys doesn't have magic like you do," Miss Peregrine told the group as she ushered them into the parlor.

"Harry doesn't have magic?" Sirius yelped.

"No, but he is a peculiar that will be staying in my care," She said firmly lighting a match as if to make her point.

They all sat in silence as Miss Peregrine lit her pipe, "I would call him down, but he is not here."

"Where is he?" Albus asked.

"He has gone to help Enoch gather hearts, but in five minutes they should return," She said with her pipe in her mouth and pocket watch in hand.

"Miss Peregrine shall I set extra places at the table?" Bronwyn asked walking in and looking as the guests.

"Yes, that would be nice. Bronwyn dear do you remember Remus?" She smiled as Bronwyn's eyes widened.

"Rem, I missed you," Remus got up to hug her.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better now that you're here. Maybe we could get Enoch to animate Victor. He would love to talk to you once more," Bronwyn looked to Miss Peregrine.

"I don't see why Enoch couldn't this once."

"Come along Remus and bring your guests. Rhys and Enoch just got back, you might want to see Rhys," Bronwyn directed the last part at Miss Peregrine who stood and left the room to find her charge.

"What's wrong with him?" Molly asked the girl.

"Nothing that Miss Peregrine can't handle, come along I'll show the dining room," Bronwyn grabbed Remus's arm and led them from the parlor.

The Order was shocked to see the photographs come to life as they entered the dining room. The room of peculiars sitting down for supper was shocking. They stared as Hugh put on a beekeeper face net to keep his bees in and as Olive tied herself to her chair.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that staring is rude," Enoch stated rudely shocking them out of their trance.

"Come sit by me," Remus who had already sat down waved them over.

They all sat waiting for the rest to join them for dinner when a blond girl in a pink dress ran over, "hello Remy."

"How are you Claire?" He asked.

"Starving, will you help me unbraid my hair? Bronwyn braided it to keep it closed," She told him.

Remus smiled, "turn around."

Remus felt himself fall back into routine even though it had been decades since he had last been at the home.


	3. Chapter 3

Do Not Own, I Only Own My Characters I Made Up.

After the shock of seeing many different peculiars, the Order settled down and waited for Miss Peregrine and Rhys to join them. About five minutes later they did and the Order got their first look on their savior.

"Rhys after you're done eating these people want to talk with you," Miss Peregrine nodded to them.

Harry nodded and sat down filling his plate.

 _/They're staring at you._

"I know," Rhys muttered. The guests looked at him.

 _/I don't like them we should scare them, after all they aren't peculiar,_

Rhys actually turned to stare at where the voice seemed to be coming from, "they aren't. Then how did they get here?"

"Rhys are you alright?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"They aren't like us, are they?" Rhys looked back around at her.

"Why do you say that?" Everyone looked up that.

"That is what the voices say," Rhys looked at all of them as he said that daring them to say something against the voices.

"Voices?" Sirius asked.

"Does that bother you?" Rhys glared darkly.

Sirius shook his head at the dark child, "No."

"May I be dismissed," He looked to Miss Peregrine.

"Yes you may," Miss Peregrine smiled at him.

Rhys left quickly and ran to his room. He was scared about these new people that his friends the voices warned him about.

Once he entered his room he thought back on when he entered the house. The voices had gone wild putting Rhys in a fit, Miss Peregrine had to pin him down just to calm him. He had let the voices get the better of him. He knew the voices weren't ghosts, but they liked to trick him into believing they were. Sighing he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a random book before sitting in his window seat nook.

1234567890987654321

The peculiars watched the strangers that wanted Rhys. Claire looked to Miss Peregrine and asked, "Are they going to take Rhys," her voice pitched at the thought.

"No my dear, they want to talk with him. You see Remus knew Rhys's family so he wants to get to know Rhys," Miss Peregrine tried to explain.

Remus spoke up, "Claire I just want to get to know him he's," pointing to Sirius, " mine and Sirius's godson."

"Okay," Claire tried to smile.

"May we be dismissed, Miss Peregrine?" Emma asked.

"Yes you may, Remus, Rhys is in the attic back room on the left," She got up to clear the dishes.

Remus beckoned the small group from the room and up the stairs until they were in front of Rhys's door. Remus knocked gently, "Harry?" He called.

The 'come in' was muffled.

Remus opened the door and pulled Sirius in with him leaving the others in the hall. The room was not what Remus was expecting, this room had always been a storage room when he was living in the room down the hall. A wrought iron bed frame held up a mattress with a homemade bed spread on left side of the room and the other side in an alcove had a solid desk. Across from the door where Remus and Sirius was standing, a wall of bookshelves filled with books and knick knacks, and a window seat containing Harry.

"Hello Harry-," Remus was cut off.

"My name is Rhys, Remus," Rhys looked at the two strangers in the doorway.

"Rhys, this is Sirius. We are your Godfathers and we want to bring you home."

"No thank you. You wouldn't want me anyway," Rhys told them looking past them.

Sirius noticed this and looked behind him at the closed door, "Is someone there Rhys?"

As if Sirius had startled him, Rhys looked and shook his head.

 _/See look the Dark Haired One is mocking you. And the Graying One wants to take you away. Your life would be Hell._

"Stop, leave me alone," Rhys suddenly screamed scaring the two men.

 _/Where would the fun be in that? Do you feel their stares on your skin? The itching and prickling you can't help but scratch?_

Remus and Sirius could only watch as Rhys started to scratch himself as if he had been possessed. Remus was the first to jump into action.

"Sirius run and get Miss Peregrine, I have to stop him."

Sirius ran from the room and into the others, "Get Miss Peregrine, Hurry," Remus yelled from the inside of the room.

1234567890987654321

As Sirius went to get the Bird, Remus watched helplessly as his godson scratched himself till he bled no matter how much Remus tried to get him to stop. Finally Miss Peregrine entered with Sirius behind.

"I don't know what happened," Remus told her.

"Remus it's okay, Rhys just lost control," Miss Peregrine moved in to take charge holding the boy against to prevent him from drawing anymore blood.

Rhys quit struggling and collapsed against Miss Peregrine, he turned into her arms sobbing.

"Hush Rhys it's alright, you are fine. I'm here," Miss Peregrine whispered smoothing back his hair.

Both Godfathers watched the boy fall asleep against her, and as she placed him in bed. She motioned them to follow her.

123456789098765321

"Now do you see why I told you he would be staying here?" She asked looking towards the Order.

"But we need Harry," Dumbledore told her.

" _Rhys_ stays here, before something happens and you can't do anything about it," Miss Peregrine bristled.

"What if Severus creates a potion to block the voices?" Molly asked.

Miss Peregrine just looked, "You want to block his peculiarity. That could kill him!"

"But he wouldn't harm himself and he would be safe. Harry could go to Hogwarts," Molly pleaded.

"It's not that easy Mrs. Weasley, Rhys would perish at the thought of leaving. We are his family and I will not be leaving my charge with strangers." Miss Peregrine looked at them darkly.

"But Remus isn't a stranger," Sirius spoke up.

"He is to Rhys."

"How come you want to keep him here when you were more than happy to send me off to school?" Remus asked.

"Rhys is way younger than you Remus. He wouldn't trust you anyway, Rhys is wary of all men after I found him. His uncle had abused him in the most horrible ways, he still has scars," She wiped a tear at the memory.

"What about the voices?" Severus asked.

"There not just voices, they can create images in his mind's eye. He sees things, sometimes when he is caught off guard they can take over his body. The only thing they are good for is getting information off anybody. His voices like to read minds, sometimes they can twist the information though," She said watching him process what she just told him.

"I might be able to help him," Severus said, "There is a mind magic that allows people to block their minds against unwanted intruders."

"But the voices are apart of him, if you had watched him as a baby you would have noticed something off. Like crying out of the blue, or looking for someone or thing," She explained.

"Now that you mention it, Harry did that. He also handed things to the air like someone was there," Sirius looked deep in thought.

"If he comes with us, we can make him better," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Rhys is not broken," Miss Peregrine stood her ground, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go reset the loop."

The group watched as she left the library, and listened as she called the children down.

"We have to get him to Hogwarts, tonight," Dumbledore spoke making plans.

1234567890987654321

A few hours after Miss Peregrine had shown them to the guest rooms they had formed a plan. Remus had gone to get Harry and Severus created a Rhys from a pillow that would last until they safely got Harry to Grimmauld.

By the time they got out of the loop and apperated to Grimmauld everyone had racing hearts. Remus had placed Harry on the bed next to Ron's.

"Who is he," Ron asked looking at the eight year old boy.

"Harry," Remus said before ushering the redhead out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Do Not Own, I Only Own My Characters I Made Up.

Remus and Ron were the last ones to enter the kitchen. All eyes were on Remus, "He's still sleeping."

It seemed like everyone let out a breath they were unaware that they were holding.

"Who is he?" Ron asked again.

"He is Harry Potter," Dumbledore answered.

"He can't be, Harry is my age he should be fifteen not eight," Ron cried.

Remus spoke up, "Mentally he is fifteen, but physically he is will be acting more like his physical age due to many factors."

"How can that be?" Hermione asked.

"Loops are impossible to explain unless you're an ymbryne. But I can do my best to explain, first no body ages normally, then we live the same day over and over while time moves on we don't," Remus attempted to explain.

"Don't forget about the Hollows," a whispery voice floated from the doorway.

"Harry what are you doing up?" Sirius asked.

"My name is Rhys, why did you kidnap me?" Rhys asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "You know if Miss Peregrine doesn't kill you, it will be a Hollow because the scent of peculiars is stronger. I'll bet you didn't think of that."

Remus shuddered, he had forgotten about the Hollows and other monsters that were after them.

"Although it was fun being kidnapped, can I go home now? I would rather go before the voices start," Rhys looked at the room full of people.

"We can't let you go home, Harry," Dumbledore spoke to him.

"But…" Rhys lip wobbled, "I...I want to go home," He sobbed shocking the occupants of the room.

"Oh Harry don't cry," Molly rushed over pulling the child into a hug, which he fought out of.

Rhys ran from the room.

"That could of gone better," Dumbledore nodded to himself. Hermione glared at the Order.

"You don't understand what you just did, do you?" She asked without waiting for an answer, "You just took a child away from the only home he's known and you bring him to a strange place. Not to mention he has powers that nobody knows anything about."

"Hermione, we need him to fight Voldemort," Dumbledore told her.

"Find someone else, for all we know he could fall down stairs and die without Harry being near. Harry is just a kid and he's scared," She defended before taking of after Rhys.

1234567890987654321

"Rhys?" Hermione called into the door.

"Go away," Rhys yelled from inside the room.

"Let me in," Hermione said.

 _/You let her in and the others will use you to their advantages. They don't care about you._

"I know they don't, but I don't know how to get home," Rhys told the voice.

 _/Make them want to get rid of you, to take you home_.

"How do I do that?" Rhys tilted his head in question.

 _/Unleash the power of the voices. Make them feel how you do, make them see what you see._

"But I've never used it on people before, what if someone gets hurt?"

 _/But that's what you want. When they realize that you're not one to fool with they will take you home._

"Okay where do I start?" Rhys asked.

 _/The girl._

1234567890987654321

Hermione stood outside the door, she could hear muttering coming from inside.

"Are you still there?" she heard Rhys call out.

"Yes, can you let me in?" She asked again.

"Come in," She heard the lock click back. She turned the handle and went in, Rhys was sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes, "Oh Rhys, I'm so sorry for what they're putting you through."

"Why can't they let me go home?" Rhys allowed himself a sob.

"It's not your fault, it's a bunch of old loonies that think that you can kill a dark lord," She told him.

"Why would they think that?" He asked.

"Because they hopeless," She responded.

"Just because you're hopeless doesn't mean you can pass it on to the next person, they should be passing on hope. If they can't do it ask for help for someone who can," Rhys commented.

"You're smart," Hermione smiled.

"Maybe," Rhys smiled back.

1234567890987654321

"What are we going to do about Harry?" Sirius asked, "I know that we have to help him with his ability, and make him age slower is there anything else?"

"Not that we know of. Severus is making the necessary potions," Dumbledore told him.

"Since you're talking about the boy, how is he going to kill Voldemort?" Moody voiced, "He doesn't even have magic!"

"He may not have magic, but he is powerful," Dumbledore mused.

"You're forgetting that he is a eight year old boy," Remus told them, "You can't expect him to kill someone, that would traumatize him."

"We will make sure that he is safe and we won't let him be traumatized," Dumbledore looked at Remus.

Banging his teacup on the table, Remus got up and left the room.

1234567890987654321

"Miss Peregrine… Miss Peregrine!" Enoch ran down the stairs into the dining room.

"Enoch running and yelling are not allowed in this house," Miss Peregrine lifted her spoon from her cup.

"Miss Peregrine, It's Rhys. He's missing," He gasped out of breath.

"He's what?" She looked at him sharply trying to determine if he was lying.

"Rhys and the guests are not here, beds are empty- in fact I don't think they were even slept in," Enoch concluded.

In a few very bird like movements Miss Peregrine had made her way to the staircase, stopping Emma.

"Have you seen Rhys this morning?" She asked.

"No I thought he was sleeping in, his door was closed when I made my way down," She said.

Miss Peregrine didn't bother answering her as she made her way up the stairs to Rhys's room. She opened the door noticing the thrown back covers that was definitely not like Rhys. He always made his bed.

She stalked back down the stairs, "Emma, you and Bronwyn watch the children I will be back later in the day," She then shifted and flew out a open window.

12345678990987654321

Hermione helped Rhys dress in Regulus's old robes. Rhys didn't pay any attention to what she was doing instead he plotted his way out.

"Knock knock, are you in there?" Hermione smiled at his faraway look, "You ready to go down for breakfast?" She asked.

Rhys nodded, tiredly he rubbed his eyes. Hermione guided Rhys from the room and to the kitchen where Molly, Ron, Remus, and Sirius sat at the table.

Rhys pulled out a chair a little farther away and sat, "Harry why don't you move down dear," Molly looked at him.

He ignored her, and didn't bother taking any food. Hermione looked at his empty plate and filled it for him, "Eat it'll help you wake up."

Several times Sirius tried to start a conversation with him, Rhys ignored him also, instead he looked to Remus and asked, "When can I go home?"

"Not for a while Harry," Remus told him between sips of his tea.

 _/Soon we will be going home, until have fun._

"But I want to go home now," Rhys answered the voice in his head.

"You can't Harry," Remus looked at him, thinking Rhys was talking to him.

 _/Look at the fool, he can't tell two different conversations apart._

"Well he will just have to learn," Rhys spoke again.

Everyone looked at Rhys, uncomfortable at his words.


End file.
